


The First Time

by linsinbin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Protected Sex, Smut, kind of, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: Lin and his girlfriend finally decide to have sex.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pray Lin never sees this!
> 
> I hope you guys get a kick out of this - I thought it was kind of cute? I'm planning on writing some Daveed smut soon, if you guys are into it?

It scared Lin how much he loved you, how much he wanted you. You made his eyes twinkle, like the moon catching sight of the sun for the first time. He watched you during rehearsal, admiring your unapologetic, vibrant movements as you danced along flawlessly to the choreography of 'America' in your college production of West Side Story. He could proudly say you were his girlfriend, and he loved it.

By the end of rehearsals you found yourself covered in sweat, but dripping with enthusiasm for the upcoming show. Hopping off the stage, you headed up into the stands of the auditorium, catching sight of Lin, who had been waiting patiently, eyes glued to the twirling dancers on stage.

"Amazing. You were so, so captivating, princesa. So good." He grinned at you, the words seeping from his tongue with every ounce of sincerity. 

Smiling, you leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips, hoping he didn't mind your sweaty embrace. Of course, he didn't at all, and he pulled you closer as your lips connected.

"Thank you. I love you, Lin-Manuel." You smiled, pulling away from his kiss to pick up your bag from beside where he had sat. 

"I love you too, [Y/N]. Shall we head back to my dorm? You look like you need a rest." He wrapped a comforting arm around your shoulder and you leant your head on his shoulder, following him to the exit.

The cold breeze of the outside air hit you like a brick, filling you with relief as you needed cooling down after the intense dancing you'd been doing all evening. It took you a ten minute walk back to Lin's dorm, and you were thankful to get inside, collapsing onto his bed in satisfaction, finally comfortable. Lin laughed at you, running his fingers through his hair as he sat beside you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

"You want a shower?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at you as you lay, workout clothing drenched in sweat. 

"That would be amazing." You nod, standing up to take off your clothes.

Although Lin had seen you naked before, and vice versa, you'd never done anything more than mouth stuff. In fact, you had never done more than that with anyone, and despite loving and trusting Lin, you wanted to make sure it was the right time.

"Can you help me? I think this bra is stuck." You laughed as your sports bra clung to you, the moisture making it stick to your body. 

"Of course, mi amor." He smiled fondly at you, coming up behind you to help lift the bra over your head. 

Chucking it aside, he wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his chest against your back before pressing kisses to your shoulder and neck, making you giggle and squirm. Tilting your head slightly, you connected your lips, kissing him with vigour. You turned, facing him now, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your bare chest pressed against his shirt. 

"You look so good like that, sweetheart." He smiled against your lips, resting his forehead against yours as you broke away from his kiss.

"Glad to know I have an admirer." You quipped, your lips turning up into a slight smirk as you pulled away, proceeding to peel away your leggings and socks.

"I'm going to shower, but you wait right here, handsome." You smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before disappearing into his bathroom, flipping on the shower switch and stepping under the hot, flowing water.

After washing your body thoroughly, scrubbing away the day's hard work, you stepped out, brushing your hair and drying it with a towel, wrapping it around your body when you were done. You exited the bathroom once more, slipping out to see Lin lying on his bed, a pair of sweatpants hanging from his hips. His chest was bare, and he was obviously prepared for bed. 

You wolf-whistled, catching his attention and making him roll his eyes. He stood from the bed, pressing a quick kiss against your lips.

"Says you." He teased, tugging gently against your towel as if asking you to drop it.

"You like what you see?" You flirted, standing up on your tiptoes so you could face him appropriately. 

"I do, in fact. I'd like it even more with that towel on the floor." He smirked, pressing your body against his with his hands planted firmly on your hips.

Giggling, you let the towel slip, wrapping your arms around his neck again as it falls in a pile at your feet. His mouth fell to your neck, lips brushing along your skin, making you shudder and gasp at the touch.

"Lin?" You mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as his lips moved down, past your collarbone towards your chest.

"Mhm?" He hummed against your skin, lips brushing against your nipples, making you blush.

"I think I'm ready." You state, as he stopped, moving his head up to face you once more.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow, eyes widen at the sudden statement.

You knew Lin had been ready for a while, and you were the only thing holding him back. He was amazing, waiting for you so patiently even though you knew sometimes he was desperate for it.

"Definitely. I hate making you wait, and you know I love you. There is no way I can regret it." You smiled, every word you spoke sincere.

Lin grinned, his face lighting up like a lighthouse as you pulled him close once more, your lips moulding into his with ease. At the very thought of what you were about to do, your heart skipped and danced and exploded inside your chest.

Gripping your hips, he lead you backwards towards the bed, laying you down gently, as if you were a fragile butterfly he was trying not to hurt. Leaning over you, he pressed a gentle kiss to collarbone before kissing downwards, towards your chest, where his lips met your nipple. You noticed him glance up at you, as checking it was okay to go further. Laughing, you nodded - it was not as if he hadn't been further before, but the situation made you both feel more vulnerable and careful.

His kisses fluttered down, past your abdomen to meet your core, and he smiled to himself as his lips gently met your clit, swiping his tongue down across your slit, generously lapping your wetness up. A loud moan caught in your throat, causing you to grip at his hair as he brushed his thumb across your clit gently.

"L-Lin-" You choked out, groaning as he worked his fingers against you, smirking up at you cheekily.

"Yes, princesa?" He grinned, as if finding it funny that you barely string a sentence together as he pushed two fingers gently into you.

"Don't make me cum yet... Later." You managed out, swallowing thickly as you attempted to catch your breath. 

Nodding with a knowing smile, Lin stood, wiping his mouth with his forearm as he crossed the room, delving into a drawer at his desk. Confused, you tilted your head, propping yourself up on your elbows to get a better look. Triumphantly, he held up the condom he had plucked from the drawer, as if he had savoured it for this moment alone. 

"Get those off," You chuckled, motioning towards the sweatpants that were clinging to the bottom of his hips, showing off his v-line as they had slipped further down than earlier. "How is it fair that I'm this naked and you get to keep those on, hm?"

Rolling his eyes, he pushed the sweatpants off of his hips, letting them fall to the floor in a heap, leaving his hard cock visible for you to see. Biting your lip, you held back a moan as you wondered how good he would (eventually) feel inside of you.

Hands shaking, he opened the condom packet, sitting down beside you to slide it on. You smiled, resting your chin on his shoulder, watching patiently as he pushed it onto the head of his length.

"And you're sure about this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, almost like an authority figure.

"Definitely. I want you, Lin." You bit your lip, pulling him close as you laid back in the bed.

A genuine smile spread across his face as he moved over you, leaning down to press another gentle kiss to your lips. Your legs spread, he lined himself up carefully, before pushing into you with caution. You gripped his biceps, feeling a slight notion of uncomfortableness as he slid into her. 

"Okay?" He questioned once he was entirely inside of you, and you nodded as the brief pain began to subside, grinding your hips gently against his in hope of more friction.

You inhaled, and he exhaled and all he wanted was for your oxygen to fill his lungs as you moved in tandem. He ached for you, every single inch of your mesmeric, magnificent body to be close to him, brushing against his own hot skin.

Moans escaped your lips, swollen from kissing. You found yourself calling out his name in the dimly lit room, grazing your fingernails gently down his back as he rubbed his thumb in circles upon your clit, making your back arch in pleasure. Any previous pain has subsided, and his gentle yet stable thrusts made ecstasy wrack through your veins, bringing you closer and closer towards climaxing.

"Lin, I'm gonn-gonna cum." You groaned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Cum for me, princesa. Want to see your pretty face when you cum for me, okay?" He smiled at you, almost reassuringly, as if he was proud of you for doing this.

Your orgasm wracked through you, harder than you'd ever experienced before. Your back arching, you squeezed your eyes shut as his thrusts increased, allowing you to ride out your orgasm as you tightened around him.

You leaned into him, lips brushing against his ear as you whispered: "Cum for me, Lin, want you to cum hard." 

You heard him inhale deeply, as if shocked by your hot breath against his skin, and before you could say another word, he came hard, groaning loudly as he did.

Sliding his cock out of you, he groaned, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. You grinned, settling down to catch your breath as you leaned against his chest. Slipping the condom off, he leaned over the bed to place it carefully into his trashcan. 

"Lin?" You mumbled, looking up hopefully towards your boyfriend.

"What's up, cariño?" He asked in confusion, his fingers playing absentmindedly with your hair.

"Have you got any more condoms in that box?" 

Laughing, Lin pulled you into his lap, pressing his lips to yours. Perhaps, you were about to find out.


End file.
